Law 40: Law of Nasal Sanguination
by Attanea
Summary: A reference reffering to the afformentioned law in The Laws of Anime regarding Shikamaru and Temari. Who knew Temari could do THAT to him? Oneshot. Temashikashikatema.


So this is just something I whipped up a while ago and finally decided to post. It's a oneshot TemaXShika.

If anyone has read 'The Laws of Anime' at the Anime Cafe, you will understand the joke at the end. If you haven't read it, you'll probably get it anyway, but I still strongly recomend reading it if you consider yourself an anime fan XD . It's linked in my profile or you can google it. It's hilarious. This short fic was inspired by law 40...

* * *

_**Law 40:**_ **_Law of Nasal Sanguination _**

Shikamaru had finally managed to get a break from his job as escort for Temari. He was staring up at the clouds in his favorite spot on top of some unknown building. He lay on his back with his legs hanging over the edge of the platform, one over the other, and his hands behind his head.

_Such a troublesome woman; always has to have her way,_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the sun.

He lay there for a while, thinking about nothing, in a semi-sleeping state of euphoria. After what was maybe five minutes to an hour later, or maybe even two, he heard a soft thud as he felt someone sit down beside him. At first he thought it was Chouji, but when the person didn't say anything he knew that it had to be someone else.

_Well,_ he thought. _I can glance at who it is and possibly be forced into a conversation, or I can pretend to be asleep._ He chose the latter.

Hardly a minute passed when he felt the warmth of the sun disappear and, by the sudden lack of light reaching past his eyelids, realized whoever was there was now leaning over him. He still chose to not open his eyes.

"I know you're awake."

He let out a groan at the sound of her voice. "You again? I thought I'd managed to get rid of you."

"Hmph. Well after about an hour of not knowing where to go, I decided to look for you."

Shikamaru opened one eye to squint up at Temari.

"I came looking for you because I want you to take me for lunch."

Shikamaru groaned again and closed his eye. "Take yourself out for lunch. You know what restaurants look like, don't you? Just pick one. I'm on my break so you'll have to fend for yourself."

Temari said nothing, but the shadow over him didn't move.

"Do you mind? You're blocking the sun and the view of clouds," he said as he squinted at her again, both eyes this time. She was closer now. He pretended not to notice.

"Clouds?" she smirked. "What is with you and clouds? Besides, you had you're eyes closed before so it's not like you were watching them."

He blinked and realized she had come even closer – too close. He closed his eyes again, hoping that would somehow make her lean back. "What do you want?"

"For a genius like yourself, you're not actually that smart." She said it quietly – seductively – and he could tell from her voice that she was even closer now. He could feel her warm breath against his cheek.

He let out a sharp sigh in irritation._ Damn girl. She's just trying to piss me off because I won't treat her to lunch. No matter what I say at this point, the outcome will be troublesome. Maybe if I ignore her she'll loose interest and leave._

So he lay there, intending to keep his eyes closed, but they shot open as he felt the soft skin of lips against his. He went to move his hands to push her away, but she was already holding them where they were with one of her own. He could have pulled them free. He could have kicked her off. Instead he closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips. She took the opening and he felt her tongue brush against his, which he then used to chase hers back into her own mouth. She made the kiss deeper, and he made it more urgent as she ran her free hand softly across his chest. She continued to slowly move her hand down to his abdomen, and his eyes flew open again as she reached the top of his pants – and wasn't stopping.

"Oi! Shikamaru?!"

At almost the same instant his eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright so she couldn't go farther, he heard Naruto calling to him while running up the steps to the rooftop. Temari quickly pulled away and they both tried to look casual as Naruto cleared the last few steps and turned to them.

"Shikamaru! Chouji said… I could find you… up here," Naruto said between panting breaths.

_That Naruto – always showing up out of no where._ Shikamaru lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, what is it?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan said that she needs to see you within half an hour. Only now you've probably got about fifteen minutes." Naruto smiled and laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Shikamaru groaned. "How troublesome," he muttered. "Okay, thanks Naruto."

Naruto smiled again and headed back down the stairs. But before he was out of view, he stopped and backtracked a few steps, looking at Shikamaru.

"By the way," he said. "You're nose is bleeding."

Shikamaru cursed under his breath and wiped at the blood with the back of his hand as Naruto continued his oblivious decent to the street below.

"Tch."

He could see Temari smirking from the corner of his eye.


End file.
